


四分之一世纪的预约

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他窄窄的眼界里出现了布鲁斯模糊的身影，他努力睁大眼睛，回想起某一次，某一时刻，他曾被称赞过有着一双蓝得惊人的眼睛。</p><p>他不知道布鲁斯还记不记得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四分之一世纪的预约

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：他们属于彼此和DC漫画公司

《四分之一世纪的预约》  
by 日酱

是夜。哥谭的春夜里，空气中有蠢蠢欲动的味道。夜翼蹲在屋顶的蓄水罐边，闭上眼睛打着瞌睡。他已经三天三夜没有合眼了。今天早些时候他在通讯里听到布鲁斯的声音只想爆粗口——“我正准备洗澡睡觉布鲁斯！”而布鲁斯只是简短的说了一句：“我需要你。”

——他被成功打败了。

而此刻，他蹲在屋顶上打盹儿，之所以能如此安心的打着盹，是因为布鲁斯正站在他身前专注的看着蹲守的地点。

他的披风在温暖的夜风里扑拉扑拉拍打着他伟岸挺立的身躯，夜翼迷迷糊糊地想到，十多年前还只有他们两个人的时候，似乎很多个漫长的深夜也是如此。他在后面昏昏欲睡，听着披风在夜风里扑打的声音，而布鲁斯似乎从不指责。

他知道自己能够如此安心的原因永远只有一个。

有人替他照看一切。

……

“罗宾，你困了吗？”

“不，”他含含糊糊地嘟囔着，脑袋沉重，过分的熬夜对还是幼童的他来说负担实为沉重，“我只是……不太想睁眼。”

布鲁斯没说什么，同样，他也沉默地应对着罗宾低低起伏的鼾声。

迪克突然从迷蒙中惊醒，大概是远处的一声鸟鸣，或许是云端透露的太阳的金边，他揉着眼睛，看着蝙蝠侠几乎没什么变化的肃萧背影。

太阳为他黑色的披风镀上一层说不出的明媚，他站在晨光中无言，沉默，带着谜一样的落寞。

迪克感到有什么东西在心底发酵，壮大，像是落叶飘落水面，像是积雪滑落枝头，像是一种前所未有的心悸，像是直击犯罪时血液沸腾的逆流。他抚摸着还未习惯的加速心跳，小心翼翼的开了口：

“蝙蝠侠？”

对方沉默地回头，迪克大张着嘴说不出话。

冥冥之中他感到似乎有什么呼之欲出。

四分之一个世纪以后，他第一次这样想到。

……

第一次如此直接的面对死亡，他只感到平静和一丝不甘心。面罩破碎挂在耳边，他攥着带血的拳头挡在眼前，在最后一刻勉力维持一位匿名斗士的尊严。

他无神地盯着灰暗的夜空，拼命瞪大眼睛，他的眼里没有泪水，没有死亡的恐惧，他在等待着，他从未失望——

“迪克！”

他笑着心想，糟糕，蝙蝠侠也有这种时候。

他窄窄的眼界里出现了布鲁斯模糊的身影，他努力睁大眼睛，回想起某一次，某一时刻，他曾被称赞过有着一双蓝得惊人的眼睛。

他不知道布鲁斯还记不记得。

“没事了罗宾，我来了，一切都会好的……”

“蝙蝠侠……”在大部分孩子还会因小刀割破了手指而哭嚎的时候，他以超乎年龄的镇定抓住对方的制服衣角，“25岁……我一定……”

他说不下去了。血堵着喉咙。他咳嗽，心口传来撕裂般的疼痛。

他永远没能把话说完。

……

他至今不知道那时候的自己到底想说什么。25岁，11年后，我一定如何？

一定亲吻你，拥抱你，一定不会抛下你一人独自战斗？

这对于刚刚13岁的孩子而言又显得过于早熟。

他从不知道如果能把这句话说完，他到底会说出什么样的承诺。

但他从不后悔。

十七岁生日那晚，当他被压在墙上温柔地亲吻。当男人的头疲倦地抵在他的颈窝。

他便知晓自己曾经的许诺是什么了。

他想着，四分之一个世纪的预约，提前到来啦。

……

在两人较长的冰封期里，他还会做一些罗宾时代的梦。

有些很美好，有些噩梦就像是终生缠绕的阴影，鬼魅一般躲在暗处，在他最不设防的时候喷薄而出。

他常常梦见在哥谭的高空追逐布鲁斯的身影，他快，布鲁斯也快，在一次又一次错失抓住对方的最后时刻惊醒，然后回想起曾经在屋顶的一起度过的无数个平静时光。

晨光勾勒着对方的身形轮廓。

他知道，暗藏在这个人肃穆冷酷的外表之下，是一颗充满愧疚和极度缺失安全感的心。

然而从小到大，他见证了这个人一次又一次的成为别人的安全网，就像小时候他从不担忧自己的坠落一样。

总有人会接住他。

就像此刻，晨光微熹，他站在男人身边，无数幼年的依赖情感呼之欲出，无论他是13岁，还是25岁，对方给他带来的安全感从未缺席。

他会想着十多年前那个濒死的自己，是带着怎样的希冀和绝望试图说出那样的承诺。

是时候，把自己变成他的安全网了。他这样想。

11年前那个四分之一世纪的预约，他将会努力，持续地践行。

只要有你还需要我的那一天。

完


End file.
